1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a kit for bracing door frames during installation
2. Description of the Related Art
During masonry building construction, it is required to temporarily support a door frame before the adjacent walls are completed. This requires that the door frame be properly aligned to insure proper door operation. It is conventional to support the door frames with wooden braces. Metal door frames used in masonry walls contain elongate channels made from sheet metal. These channels are filled with grout or other filler during construction, and it is important that the door frames maintain their position during this process. The prior art is aware of this problem and has taken steps to correct it. U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,813 to Christian et al uses adjustable braces to maintain the door jamb upright and plumb and a horizontal strut to keep the door jamb from buckling under the force of the mortar. The mechanism of the brace is complicated while the strut offers support in only a limited area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,839 to McClure describes a support device having a pair of elongate support members. Each of the members is made to be positioned along, and contact a side of the door frame substantially along, the entire length of the frame. The support members are capable of being adjusted and locked in place. This device is complicated and contains a multiplicity of small pieces, which may be misplaced. U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,171 to Ruffet al disclose a support device which is a frame having outer dimensions which are the same as the inner dimensions of the door frame to be supported. This device contains a brace which pivots on the device and attaches to a support. Because of its preset size, the device of Ruff et al can be used for only a single sized door. Also, since the device attaches to the frame being supported by screws fitted into pre-drilied holes in the frame, each device is limited to support of only a single size door. This device is bulky and therefore difficult to transport. Thus, the devices of the prior art, while solving the existing problem, have not done so in the most expeditious manner, and drawbacks exist in the devices of the prior art. It is the purpose of this invention to solve the problem of stabilizing a door frame of a masonry building under construction while avoiding the drawbacks inherent in the devices of the prior art.